duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aristocats (Duchess Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1970 Disney film, "The Aristocats". It appeared on YouTube on July 31, 2017. Cast: *Duchess - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty; 2005) *Thomas O'Malley - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Toulouse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Marie - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *Berlioz - Rudolf (Rudolf the Black Cat) *Frou-Frou - Lyra (Leo the Lion; 1966) *Abigail - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Amelia - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Roquefort - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Scat Cat - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer; 2000) *English Cat (Hit Cat) - Jibanyan (Yokai-Watch) *Russian Cat (Billy Boss) - Tiger (An American Tail) *Italian Cat (Peppo) - Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Chinese Cat (Shun Gon) - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Napoleon - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Lafayette - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Uncle Waldo - Rover Dangerfield *Madame - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Edger (Butler) - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Georges Hautecourt - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) *French Milk Truck Driver - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Frog - Ribbit (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Zipper Come Home) *Benjamin (Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang) - Soun Tendo (Ranma 1/2) Chapters (Remake): #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 (Remake) #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 2 - Ban Shunsaku Arrives #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 3 - Usagi Makes a Will #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons/Artemis' Trouble #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Timmy Stops by for Dinner #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 7 - Catnapped #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Dongwa Miao" #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 9 - Dongwa's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 10 - Doofenshmirtz Reveals His Secret to Lyra #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Cats/Dongwa Saves Treasure from Drowning #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 12 - Meet Lady and Dixie Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 13 - Uncle Rover #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 14 - Doofenshmirtz Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Dongwa's Offer #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 17 - Home at Least #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 18 - Chipmunks Runs For Help #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 19 - Dongwa to the Rescue #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' #The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Aristocats (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * Lulu Caty (2005) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) * Pinocchio (1940) Trivia: *This is the first movie-spoof to use the English Lulu Caty intro. *This is the first movie-spoof to use Toei Animation and first movie-spoof to use Rainbow Max logo. *This is the first movie-spoof to use Rainbow Max logo ending. *The Aristocats was release on home video in 1995 in UK, the same year Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie was release in Japan. *The Aristocats was re-release on home video in 2000, the same year Sailor Moon S: The Movie: *This is first of longest spoof ever.﻿ Gallery: Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty as Duchess Dongwa-miao-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-8.03.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Thomas O'Malley Treasure in Whisker Haven.jpg|Treasure as Marie Oliver-oliver-company-2.28.jpg|Oliver as Toulouse Rudolf.jpg|Rudolf as Berlioz Luna-sailor-moon-s-hearts-in-ice-1.63.jpg|Luna as Serena Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty as Serenity Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty as Rose Nyan in Ultra Nyan 2.jpg|Nyan as Sammy Artemis-sailor-moon-r-promise-of-the-rose-59.6.jpg|Artemis as Darien Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Madame Daddy-walrus-astro-boy-1986-46.6.jpg|Ban Shunsaku as Georges Hautecourt Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Edger (Butler) Lyra 3.jpg|Lyra as Frou Frou Pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin as Abigail Lady-lady-and-the-tramp-ii-scamps-adventure-6.98.jpg|Lady as Amelia Tom in Tom and Jerry Tales.jpg|Tom as Napoleon Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry as Lafayette Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Simon Seville as Melvin Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions